The Wish Note
by Violentjay
Summary: Kathrin's family is murdered by a vicious killer, who will stop at nothing to steal her family's most prized possession, "The Wish Note," a note book which can grant wishes simply by writing them down on its pages, but will curse anyone who uses it. In a desperate attempt to escape her family's murderer, she makes a wish in the Wish note, but is cursed to live in the DN world.
1. Chapter 1 The Wish Note

**Chapter one: "The Wish Note"**

Kathrin moved soundlessly through the night. Her once golden blonde hair was now dirty and matted. The satin black dress she had received for her birthday a few days before was now worn and tattered. Dirt crusted under her fingernails.

She had been running for days. Hopefully he wouldn't find her.

She had actually prayed. _As if god would listen to her pleas._ She thought to herself.

A vampire was worse than even hells demons. How many innocent lives had she taken so that she could quench that disgusting thirst? Kathrin didn't know. Anyway, that had been ages ago.

She was hungry and exhausted, and more tired than a body could stand.

It had just started to rain when she entered a small old church yard. A loud crash of thunder echoed through the old catacombs and the abandoned church chapel.

Kathrin was soaked, but she paid no attention. The church in the center of the graveyard towered just out of reach. She hoped it would be dark enough to shield her from the approaching sunrise. More importantly, she hoped he wouldn't find her.

Inside, the pealing gray walls cracked with age, but still held. Her footsteps echoed off the chapel walls. Doves and large black crows roosted silently in the curved arches of the high ceiling. Dust covered benches with faded red velvet cushions lined in single-filed rows on either side. A large podium littered with cobwebs rose from the dark wooden floor.

Kathrin blinked in the sudden light. Someone had lit candles along the walls, bringing colorful life back into the stain-glass windows. It didn't take her long to notice the black figure hunched over in the front row bench.

"I _knew_ you'd come here." The black figure said. It was a young man's voice.

Kathrin was frozen in fear.

"You know how I knew that?" The man went on. "The key to finding a vampire is that you got to think like one. _Where would a vampire hide_? This was my first guess. It's the perfect place. A nice filthy cemetery,"

As he stood up and turned to face her so that she could see his face. He was a tall thin man with raven black hair and wide dark eyes. He talked while toying with a heavy steel blade.

Kathrin had only met this man a few days ago, just before he had slaughtered her entire family. She knew he had to be a vampire hunter. Running had only seemed to have prolonged her death. He had finally found her.

He sighed and shrugged. "What am I rambling on about? I still have to kill you," he said then added. "But first, I'd like you to hand over that note book."

Kathrin had been clutching so desperately onto her family's most prized possession. It was a notebook.

Not just any old notebook.

It had been given to her great great-grandfather by a shinigami, who had asked him to guard it. It was called a _Wish note_; a notebook that was said to have the power to grant anyone's wishes just by writing them down in it. It had been a family secret for ages. How this man had learned of their secret was a mystery.

The one thing Kathrin knew for sure was that this man hadn't slaughtered her family simply because they were vampires. He wanted the Wish Note.

"Give it to me!" the man yelled, taking a step towards her. "I _know_ you have it!"

Kathrin griped onto the notebook tightly.

"You'll have to kill me first!" she told him.

Her family had died trying to protect it. She was the last. There was no way she was just going to hand it over. Not without a fight.

"Fine, have it your way." The man said smugly, just before lunging towards her.

Kathrin dodged his attack, as the man sliced his heavy blade just inches from her face.

It was a vampire hunter's blade. One hit could be quit painful to most vampires. Unfortunately Kathrin wasn't like most vampires. She was the youngest, scrawniest vampire in her family. How she managed to escape at all was a miracle.

Kathrin hadn't fed or even slept in almost a week. She was exhausted far beyond her limits. One strike of that blade and it was all over.

She was lucky enough to dodge another quick attack but clumsily staggered backwards over an old pile of books and went sprawling across the floor.

The Wish Note still clutched tightly in her hand.

"_There it is_!" The man cried. His smile was greedy and desperate. "The _Wish Note_! Give it to me!"

The man leaned down and griped her arm tightly as he tempted to pry it from her hand.

"_No_!" Kathrin screamed as she struggled to pull away. In a desperate attempt to free herself, she pressed her lips to his forearm and bit down hard.

Her fangs sank deep into his pink flesh.

The man hollered in pain as he quickly yanked his arm back. He stared down it as if in shock.

"Y-you bit me-," he cried. "_You bit me_! You little _brat_!" he yelled as he reached down and punched Kathrin hard across her left cheek.

Surprisingly, it did hurt.

"To think that I_ might_ have spared you," he said tonelessly as he raised his steel blade over her head.

He sunk the blade deep in her chest.

Pain shot violently throughout her entire body. Black blood began to slowly ooze from her wound.

As her body became still and lifeless, her dull blue eyes searched skyward. They stopped and stared down at the note book still clutched in her hand.

The chapel filled with the sound of gleeful laughter. The man snickered nastily to himself as he pulled the heavy blade from Kathrin's chest and turned away to wipe the black blood away.

"At last, it's all _mine_," He cried. "Anything I wish for. _Anything_ I want. It's mine!"

Just as he had turned to face Kathrin once more, his smug smile became a look of pure dread.

Kathrin had flipped the Wish Note open to the first page. Her hand soaked in blood as she carefully finished printing her wish onto the page with an index finger.

"No!" The man yelled. "No! _No_!"

She saw him lunge for her but it was too late. Everything had suddenly stopped.

The entire room suddenly lit up in a vibrant light. It closed in around her like a blanket and in a blink of an eye the man was gone.

**Thank you for reading! I wasn't sure if anyone would like this idea or not. Lol Don't forget to review please!**


	2. Chapter 2 Kathrin's Awakening

**Chapter two: "Kathrin's awakening" **

Kathrin was dreaming.

It was her birthday. She was fifteen years old. Kathrin had been fifteen for quite some time. This birthday wasn't to celebrate her human birthday. It was a celebration of the day she became a vampire.

Kathrin's family was very wealthy. There was an enormous party held on that night. She had received several gifts.

Her father had bought her a beautiful satin black dress just for the occasion. It was a family custom that everyone wore black to these parties. As it was a celebration of her rebirth, it was also a reminder of her death.

Her great grandfather had led her to the secret room deep within their mansion.

That's when she first saw it. _The Wish Note. _

It sat perched against a wooden book stand in the center of the room on an old polished marble table. It hadn't been touched for centuries.

Even though it was said to have the power to grant any wish they wanted, her family had never used it.

There were consequences to using the Wish Note. An inscription written in gold ink had been carefully written on the inside front cover of the Wish Note.

It clearing read "_The person who writes their wish into this note shall be cursed_."

Her family was only said told to keep it safe. The reason why it had been given to her great great-grandfather was a mystery to her. In fear that it would fall into the wrong hands Kathrin's family had agreed to guard it with their lives and locked it away from the world.

The night of her birthday had been the very first time she had seen the Wish Note and the very last time she had seen her family.

Kathrin awoke drenched in sweat.

Her chest heaved up and down as she breathed in deeply. She reached up and felt for her heart. It was still dead and unresponsive, but still there. The wound was gone.

Sitting upright, she adjusted her eyes to the darkness.

She was sitting on a bed in a small room. As Kathrin scoped her surroundings, she saw a small table littered in sugar cubes and empty coffee creamer containers. Next to that was a plate of half eaten cupcakes. Across the room was an enormous pile of VHS tapes stacked next to and on top of a black television set.

Just then the light switched on and Kathrin was forces to shield her eyes.

"Who are you and how did you get into my room?" A voice asked from across the room.

A young man with a pale face and wide dark eyes stared down at her. He wore a white long sleeved shirt and faded blue jeans. It was no other than L Lawliet.

"_W-what_-_where_," Kathrin choked out. "What's going on? Who are you?"

"I'll be the one asking the questions," L said as he took a step closer and suddenly pounced onto the bed and pulled Kathrin into a tight hold with her arm twisted behind her back.

It was so sudden and the light was so bright that she didn't have time to escape.

"What are you doing?" Kathrin screamed as she began to kick and scream with all her might. "_Let go of me_!" Surprisingly she couldn't seem to get free.

"Who are you?" L repeated. "Who sent you?"

"What are you talking about you crazy person!" Kathrin shrieked. "Nobody sent me! And my name is _Kathrin_!"

"Well then, miss _Kathrin_. If you're here to assassinate me, then you've made a grave mistake coming here," L told her calmly. "The police will be here shortly. You'll be arrested and taken to jail."

Kathrin managed to pull herself free. Even though she wasn't very strong, she still managed to slam L off the bed and flip him onto the floor, and then race across the room.

Before she could manage to make it to the nearest window or door, L had grabbed hold of her ankle at the last moment and pulled her right off her feet.

In a failed attempt to catch herself, Kathrin griped onto the ledge of the small table which held the plate of half eaten cupcakes. Even with her small frame, the table couldn't support her wait, and fell with her.

Pink cupcake icing had smeared across her forehead and up her right left arm. Her eyes had only closed for a moment before she had jumped back onto her feet. Kathrin didn't stay up much longer, because as she whirled around, her face came head on with L's bare foot.

L had planted a hard kick to Kathrin's face. She went flying backwards and smashed into the wall. The air knocked from her lungs completely.

Kathrin could have sworn she saw stars before she drifted off into unconsciousness.

L stood over her lifeless body. He was just about to phone Watari when something caught his eye.

A black notebook still held clutched in her hand. He hadn't noticed it before. As L leaned down to analyze its cover, he carefully read off the white printed words.

It read "_Death Note_".

**Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review :D**


End file.
